


sun in aries

by brendonurie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonurie/pseuds/brendonurie
Summary: “Fuck, no one’s ever gotten methatbefore,” Mingyu says.“Maybe I’ll see you next year,” Jungkook says, despite himself.“I hope so.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	sun in aries

“Happy birthday,” Seokmin says. “You big, dumb dog.”

“Thanks, that’s sweet,” Mingyu says, shoving him.

“Only the sweetest for you,” Minghao says.

Jungkook has felt a little awkward all evening, considering it’s just him and the three of them. He figures they’re all a little closer to each other but he was the only other person from their groupchat who could make it out for Mingyu’s day. But he was determined to be here and celebrate his friend, if not for a little ulterior motive of his own.

He eyes Mingyu from across the table. The birthday boy lifts his glass to his lips and drinks, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he does. Jungkook can’t help but stare. He’s quiet for a moment as he watches Mingyu flex his hand around his own wrist, adjusting his watch.

“What about you, Jungkook?”

Jungkook falls abruptly back to Earth. “Hm?” He hopes he wasn’t being too obvious.

“Ready for the check?”

“Oh, yeah. For sure,” Jungkook says. Just as he speaks, a member of the waitstaff comes around the corner with a plate of ice cream with a generous helping of whipped cream on top. There’s a candle stuck in the top, burning brightly and Jungkook absently thinks it’s a weird combination.

She sets the plate down in front of Mingyu as Seokmin laughs raucously. Another two members of the staff flank her and they begin to sing. They sing some weird, unlicensed version of the birthday song and then depart, Mingyu having blown out the candle.

Jungkook gets an idea. The night is winding down, so he’s got to start acting. He reaches out and scoops some whipped cream onto his index finger, then reaches out for Mingyu’s nose. Before he can get there, Mingyu juts his chin up and captures the tip of Jungkook’s finger between his lips, licking the whipped cream off all at once. Mingyu catches his eye, and Jungkook thinks maybe he won’t have to work too hard for what he’s after.

Jungkook excuses himself to the restroom before they leave. He just checks his hair and breath and stands there long enough but not too long to make it convincing.

When he returns, only Mingyu is at the table.

“Technically, we have a schedule tomorrow,” Mingyu says. “So those two went home.”

“Oh, too bad. I was gonna suggest we go for drinks,” Jungkook says, lying.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Mingyu fiddles with his tie. “We could go.”

“I don’t know any place around here,” Jungkook lies, again. “My place is just a train away.”

“Let’s go,” Mingyu says.

Jungkook’s sure now, that Mingyu’s on the same page, but still treads lightly. They both walk with hands in pockets, hunched against the cool spring air. It’s quiet out, so they walk the streets uninterrupted.

On the train, they can’t find seats, so they stand next to each other, holding on to the railing for support. When the train goes around a bend, Mingyu leans into Jungkook, pressing the lengths of their bodies together. Jungkook’s mouth goes dry.

They walk up to Jungkook’s apartment building and ride the long elevator up. Once inside, Mingyu sheds his jacket and heads toward the kitchen, moving like he’d been there before.

“What’ve you got,” he says. “Can I rummage through your cabinet?”

“Yeah, it’s the one above the refrigerator,” Jungkook says, toeing out of his shoes. He hears the faint clink of glass bottles as he speeds around his living room, trying to straighten up. He tries not to think of the state of his bedroom.

Jungkook’s not normally this nervous. But he doesn’t normally bring his friends home to fuck, either. He sits down on the sofa and tries to quell his anxiety.

Mingyu comes back with a half-empty bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. He sits close to Jungkook on the couch, pouring them both a shot. Their knees touch, and Jungkook pinches his eyes shut.

Jungkook picks up the little glass and holds it up to Mingyu. “To you,” he says.

“And you,” Mingyu says before tilting the shot back. Jungkook’s not really sure what that’s supposed to mean but feels the intent behind it.

Jungkook tries to muster up some nerve, this was his goal after all, shouldn’t he be a little more bold, he’s gotten all green lights so far. Only after another two shots and some small talk does Jungkook reach out and put a heavy hand on Mingyu’s thigh, laughing at something he said. Mingyu’s eyes flick down to his thigh for an instant before darkening ever-so-slightly. Even in the dim light of his living room Jungkook catches it. He flexes his hand, gripping the muscle beneath it.

Mingyu sets his shot glass down and turns a little more toward Jungkook. “Why’d you invite me here,” he says, not sounding like a question at all.

“For drinks,” Jungkook says, throat dry. That’s three lies tonight.

“Really,” Mingyu says, looking pleased.

“Really,” Jungkook whispers as Mingyu leans in.

Their lips meet, and there, Jungkook feels it, feels the energy he’d been after. He lifts his other hand to cradle Mingyu’s jaw, thumb high on his cheekbone. Mingyu moves to deepen the kiss but Jungkook doesn’t let him climb on top. Instead he stands them up and backs Mingyu into a wall, pinning him there. They kiss without breaking for air for a long moment. Mingyu pulls away first.

“Drinks, huh?” he says, low into Jungkook’s mouth. He smiles, showing his teeth. That sharp fang of his drives Jungkook wild.

“Mhm,” is all Jungkook says, pressing a knee up between Mingyu’s legs. Mingyu’s got the height advantage so Jungkook pulls him down to kiss him again, just once. “Are you thirsty?”

There’s a moment where Mingyu doesn’t get it, and Jungkook has a chance to hate himself for trying a sexy line. Then recognition flashes across his face and he sinks to his knees, letting his hands slide down the length of Jungkook’s body. Here, in these positions, Jungkook feels in control. He feels in charge. He decides to fill the role.

Jungkook pushes the hair from Mingyu’s face, reaches down to pinch his chin between index finger and thumb. He juts Mingyu’s chin upward, making him strain and stretch on his knees. Jungkook presses his fingers into the space between Mingyu’s jaws. Mingyu easily opens his mouth; Jungkook spits. You’d think they’d done this before.

Mingyu hooks his fingers in the pockets of Jungkook’s pants, tugging insistently.

“You want it, baby?”

Mingyu just presses his nose to the space beside Jungkook’s bulge, nuzzling there.

“C’mon, use your words.”

“I want it,” Mingyu says, muffled into the fabric.

“Hmm?”

“ _I want it_ ,” he repeats, clearer now.

“Come get it,” Jungkook says.

Mingyu’s hands fly up and begin to work Jungkook’s belt. His hands shake, nervous. Jungkook runs a patient hand through Mingyu’s hair.

There is a charge to the air, only the tinkling of the belt hanging in the apartment.

Jungkook’s half-hard and Mingyu pulls him out of his briefs. Mingyu strokes him leisurely, pulling his cock upward to press wet kisses to the underside. Jungkook sighs at the contact, leaning with one arm against the wall, his other hand still in Mingyu’s hair.

Mingyu licks a broad stripe up the length of Jungkook’s shaft and takes the head in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks around Jungkook and bobs his head. Jungkook exercises great restraint and doesn’t immediately buck deeper into Mingyu’s mouth, not wanting to choke him on his birthday. Mingyu puts one hand at the base of Jungkook’s dick and strokes him while he blows him.

As he works, Mingyu looks up at Jungkook, and Jungkook thinks he can’t possibly look great from this angle but Mingyu doesn’t seem to mind. Watching his dick disappear into Mingyu’s mouth is driving Jungkook closer to the edge so he pulls his hips back, grabbing Mingyu by the tie and tugging him back up to his feet.

“Bedroom,” Jungkook says, and takes Mingyu by the hand and leads him down the hall. He skips turning on the light and guides Mingyu to the bed, climbing on top of him. “Wanna fuck you,” he says into Mingyu’s mouth.

Mingyu seems excited at the prospect, sharply breathing in through his nose and his hands scrabbling at Jungkook’s back like he wishes they were closer. Jungkook reaches down and palms Mingyu’s hard-on, getting a high whine out of him. Mingyu arches his back to press into the touch. He retracts his hands to undo his own pants, bringing his knees up to strip them and his boxer-briefs off. Jungkook takes a moment to admire Mingyu’s dick, hard and present, before leaning over and reaching into the nightstand for a condom and lube.

He puts the bottle of lube on Mingyu’s chest and says, “Get yourself ready for me.”

Mingyu fumbles with the bottle like he can’t move as fast as he wants to. He coats his fingers in lube and spreads some around his hole. He works a finger inside and is already breathing hard. Jungkook sits back on his haunches and watches. Mingyu screws his eyes shut, focusing. Jungkook kisses Mingyu’s knee, down to his thigh, close to his groin but stopping short of his cock. Mingyu works quick, already pushing another finger inside himself. He moves to put his other hand on his own dick, but Jungkook bats it away. Jungkook mouths at Mingyu’s balls, still trying to keep an eye on his hand at his asshole.

When Mingyu presses a third finger inside, he gives a little yelp, then hisses at the stretch. Jungkook pulls back to roll the condom onto himself.

“Good boy,” Jungkook says.

“Fuck me,” Mingyu says, sooner than Jungkook might’ve thought. Mingyu pulls his fingers out and his hole gapes for a moment around the absence. Jungkook moves closer and lines himself up, slowly pushing inside.

“Ah,” Mingyu says, drawing out the vowel. He makes a face like he’s in pain but Jungkook keeps going until he’s all the way inside. He rests there for a moment, letting them both catch their breath.

“You’re so good,” Jungkook says, almost a whisper. Mingyu preens, so Jungkook leans in to kiss him. “Take your shirt off,” he says. “Leave the tie.”

Mingyu does as he’s told. Jungkook takes this time to remove his own shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Mingyu can’t sit up so he lies in his own unbuttoned shirt, chest and stomach exposed. His tie drapes down the center of his chest so Jungkook grabs it, wraps it around his fist once and pulls lightly, testing the waters.

Mingyu’s eyes go hazy and unfocused, mouth lolling open and tongue darting across his teeth.

Jungkook can’t keep still any longer, so he pulls back and begins to thrust. Mingyu’s cock bounces lightly against his stomach and Jungkook watches as a bead of pre-come forms at the tip. Jungkook uses his free hand to take Mingyu’s cock and grip tightly at the base.

“Don’t come,” Jungkook says. “‘Til I say.”

Mingyu nods, straining against the tie pulling at his neck.

Jungkook fucks him, inelegant and rough, hips snapping forward and pounding against Mingyu’s ass. Mingyu moans, loud, his fingernails digging little crescent-moons in Jungkook’s thighs. Jungkook clamps his eyes shut and sees stars, Mingyu’s hole gripping him tight.

Jungkook pulls harder on Mingyu’s tie and Mingyu gives a little choking sound. Jungkook searches his face for any discomfort but finds none. In fact, Mingyu looks blissed out, his hair splayed out on the bed beneath him, a sweet smile spread across his face.

Jungkook’s getting close, so he strokes Mingyu until Mingyu, obedient as ever, says, “I’m gonna come,” warning him.

“Not yet,” Jungkook says. Jungkook thrusts into Mingyu a little quicker, and now Mingyu cries out every time Jungkook goes hilt-deep.

“Jungkook,” Mingyu breathes, and Jungkook’s hips keep thrusting, hard into Mingyu’s ass. Jungkook holds his breath as he nears orgasm and finds his head enough to jerk Mingyu until he’s whimpering Jungkook’s name again and again.

“Come,” Jungkook says in a grunt, pulling Mingyu’s tie hard enough that Mingyu’s back lifts up off the bed a bit, eyes going wide. Jungkook comes, a low rumble coming from his chest. Mingyu comes and cries out, his hips jerking off of the bed in time with the threads of come decorating his stomach and chest.

The room is quiet but for the sound of their breathing. Jungkook, still inside of Mingyu, leans forward and licks come off of Mingyu. Mingyu squirms, ticklish.

“Jesus Christ,” Mingyu says, blinking hard at the ceiling.

“Happy birthday,” Jungkook says.

“Fuck, no one’s ever gotten me _that_ before.”

“Maybe I’ll see you next year,” Jungkook says, despite himself. He pulls out of Mingyu and Mingyu winces a bit.

“I hope so.” Mingyu sits up and takes off his shirt properly, looping his tie off over his head. He scoots up to the head of the bed and wriggles under the covers.

“Oh, really,” Jungkook says.

“You wouldn’t kick the birthday boy out on his ass after you’ve fucked it, would you?”

“I guess not,” Jungkook says playfully. He strips his pants all the way off and moves up to get under the covers with Mingyu.

-

In the morning, Jungkook finds Mingyu clinging to him, head on his chest. Jungkook tries to reach out for the glass of water on his nightstand, but Mingyu wakes with a start.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“You’re in my bed.”

“That’s true,” Mingyu says. “You know, I was thinking.”

“You just woke up.”

“And in that time I’ve been thinking.”

“What have you been thinking?”

“On the other side of the world, it’s only just _now_ my birthday.”

“Hmm,” Jungkook says.

“So if you really wanted your gift to count, you’d--”

Jungkook kisses him and rolls on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mingyu! hope you're gettin railed!  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/btsprivilege)


End file.
